the_encyclopedia_of_examinations_in_hong_kongwikiaorg_zh-20200214-history
英文
'DSE English Paper 1 Reading 2014' Part A Q1 Ans: C. the daughter Key tips: In line 1, it only said it's Rachel shouting, it didn't give you a direct answer. So, you also have to scan the passage quickly , and you'll find Rachel was calling the man Daddy at line 24. Q2 Ans: It's because those sales robot keeping selling him products and this made him feel annoyed. Key tips: At line 5， it said" they were nearly impossible to get rid of" and what his wife said at line 13, it told the reason why he didn't like sales robots. Q3 Answer: She thought the robot was trying to sell products to her husband. Key tips: The answer was hidden in line 13. she told her husband not to buy anything. Q4 Answer: They used to be colleagues in CommaTech. Key Tips: This question was straight forward. Winston told Rachel himself. Q5 Ans:The word " they" refers to Future Industries. Key tips: you have to read the previous line, Winston tried to apply work in Future Industries, but they (Future Industries) never reply. Q6 Ans: 1) True (the word in line 7 "plain-looking" means its appearance was nothing special.) 2) False (The robot only tried to deliver the apologized to Winston, it doesn't mean it knew Karl in person) 3) True (From line 26-28, it said Karl gets a great job in Future Industries and Winston also applies job there) Q7 Ans: Winston's card Q8 Ans: A Key tips: in line 38, it said "where its head might have been", head means the top part. Q9 Ans: i) False (Even though the man looks older, but that was definitely Karl) ii) Not Given iii) True ( he said he feels bad after he spread the rumor) Q10 Ans: C Key tips: read line 45, Karl admitted that he spread the rumor since he didn't want a young hotshot like Winston competing with him. Q11 Ans: B Key tips: scoundrel means 恶棍 Q12 Ans: i) Elizabeth Ii) It’s because she wanted Winston stop angry at this and she thought the result was fine. ( If Winston would have worked in Future Industries, they wouldn’t get married and have Rachel.) Q13 Ans: It’s because he felt miserable working at CommaTech. Q14 Ans: 4,2,1,3 Key tips: chronological order means rearranging order according to time slot. Q15 Ans: The job in Future Industries Q16 Ans: Rachel( line 68) Q17 Ans: His own family. Ket tips: Ans hidden in line 70-71. He thought the life with Elizabeth and Rachel was even better than if he work in Future Industries. Q18 Ans: D Key tips: the big picture means the complete view. Q19 Ans: B Key tips: Even though he didn’t get a job in Future Industries, he still got a wonderful life at the end. Actually it’s related to Q17 Q20 Ans: Winston Q21 Ans:　it's because the value of the apology is too small. The new one must calculate to within plus or minus twelve percent of value of accepted apology and the one Winston said is less than 12%. Key tips: the robot directly told Winston Q22 Ans: The robot stayed in the living room and recharged while the family was having dinner. (line 100) Q23 Ans: D Key tips: Exasperated means angry. If you don't know this word, you can use exclusion method. Since Winston already suggested a few apologies but still rejected by the robot, so the answer must not be satisfied and relieved. What's more, obviously Winston was only fudging (敷衍） the robot at first, so ashamed would not be the answer also. Q24 Ans: i) damaged ( scratched=damaging) ii) took (Stole=took the book away) iii) laughed at(tease=make fun with other) iv) copied (cheated=copied the ans from classmates) v) ignored ( didn't respond ppl's phones and letters= ignoring that person) Q25 Ans: one Key tips: after the robot accepted the apology, it then went away and said that only one apology was allowed. Q26 Ans: He was scared of being close with people. Q27 Ans: Its job was to deliver an apology to a specific person and then record another apology from that person and deliver again. Key tips: read line 138-140. Q28 Ans: The message is that we can feel relieve after we have admitted our sins. Therefore, we should be brave to make apologized. Key tips: The passage emphasizes that Winston felt relieved after saying sorry to Cherisse, that's why he wanted to create his own "apologize robot”。 It shows that he actually enjoys this feeling. Q29 Ans:Winston Sinclair and Cherisse Deveraux. Key tips: Since the robot won't leave until the target person accept the apology. Q30 Ans: i） Robot (the robot also said this to Winston at the beginning.) ii) Elizabeth (Winston was angry about what Karl did to him in the past, and Elizabeth comforted him) iii) Cherisse (She kept calling Winston and he ignored her and broke up with her.) iv) Rachel (At the beginning, Winston picked up Rachel when she playing with the "apologized robot) v)Karl (He was being selfish by spreading the rumor about Winston so that he couldn't get a great j job in Future Industries)